


Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see

by Hazel75



Series: We Need a Little Christmas [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Because it's fun, Coulson trolls Hunter, Gen, Humor, Skoulson if you squint, and Hunter can be exasperating, pure silliness, really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/pseuds/Hazel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet where Coulson shuts Hunter up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Burl Ives classic "Holly Jolly Christmas". Inspired by the gag reel for The Avengers.

One of the more whimsical touches of Skye's holiday decorating has been the hanging of mistletoe from various places around the Playground. Coulson's not sure what she was _trying_ to accomplish with this.  What she _has_ accomplished is giving Lance Hunter an opportunity to troll everyone on the base.  He's started a running commentary to anyone who will listen (regardless of whether they want to) on whom he expects to find kissing whom, staking out the more traveled doorways apparently in hopes of catching any against-protocol behavior.  Coulson thinks this is pretty rich since anyone who has eyes can see that he and Bobbi have taken up again.  

 

This morning all Coulson wants is a cup of coffee.  He didn't sleep well, and he needs at least one cup before he has to face whatever fresh hell is coming their way today.  And, of course, there's Hunter in the kitchen ready to brighten up his day.  Coulson reverses direction, hoping he wasn't seen.  No such luck. 

 

"And good morning to you, our fearless director, might I interest you in a cup of Joe this beautiful morning?"  Hunter says with what he probably thinks is a charming smile. 

 

Coulson knows 8 a.m. is too early for a beer, but that's about the only drink he'd like to share with Hunter.  And that's only if Hunter's the one buying. 

 

He turns back and grabs a mug, hoping to get through this encounter with minimal talking.  Like there's any hope of that.  

 

"So what's on the agenda today?  Lots of directoring, black hats to be identified, ops to be planned?  Maybe today will be the day you catch a certain agent under the mistletoe? "

 

And it's started. 

 

"C'mon, I've seen you fluttering your eyelids at her when she's not looking.  Seize the day, that's what I always say."

 

 _Do you ever shut up is what I'd like to say_ , Coulson thinks.  Engaging Hunter is almost always the wrong decision, though; unfortunately, ignoring him doesn't seem to have the desired effect either.  He finishes pouring his coffee and stares at the ceiling, counting to ten and wondering why he ever thought SHIELD was so desperate for agents to bring this one on board. 

 

That's when he gets an idea.

 

"Hunter." Setting his coffee down, he gestures for Hunter to come nearer.  Hunter strolls over, surprised and pleased that Coulson might want to discuss this topic further.  He lives to gossip.

 

When he's close enough _(honestly, the man doesn't understand personal space even)_ , Coulson reaches his hand to Hunter's jaw and plants a big, fat one right on him. 

 

The look on Hunter's face is priceless.  And silence, blessed silence.  Apparently, Coulson's finally figured out how to shut him up. 

 

Coulson picks up his coffee and turns to leave.  "You have to watch out for that mistletoe, Hunter," he says over his shoulder.  He knows with Hunter's big mouth he'll pay for this later, but, for now, he's feels like he's forced a change in his luck for the better.  Who knows, maybe today he will catch a certain agent under the mistletoe.       

 


End file.
